Moana and Maui are babysitting Mabel for the first time
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Moana of Motunui is babysitting the 3-months-old baby girl, Mabel, with the help from her friend, the legendary demigod Maui.


In the village of Motunui, it was restored when the mother island, Te Fiti's heart is restored and Moana, aged 17, daughter of the ex-chief Tui and Sina, who is the chief, is babysitting the 3-months-old baby girl, Mabel, who was born with the hair, while her parents, friends of Moana's parents, were away for 4 days. "Moana, are you sure you will babysit Mabel?" Tui, Sina's husband and Moana's father, asked Moana. "I'm sure I will, Dad." Moana said. "And Maui will help too, right?" Sina, Tui's wife and Moana's mother, said. "I'm sure he will." Moana said. Mabel babbled. "Do you think Mabel will like Maui, Moana?" Tui asked. "I'm sure she will, Dad." Moana said.

In her fale, Moana put the baby, who wore diapers and wrapped in her pink cuddlewrap swaddle blanket, hands free, in her sleepyhead deluxe portable baby pod, white as it's her nap time. Mabel used sleepyhead deluxe portable baby pod because she's not used to sleep on wooden bed the other babies sleep. "Maui will be here in any minute." Moana said to herself as she waits outside for her friend, the legendary demigod Maui.

Just then a screech is heard. It was Maui in a hawk form. "Maui!" Moana exclaimed happily. He transformed back to his demigod human form. His magical fishhook can change him to the different animals. Moana run to him. Maui opened his arms for a hug. They hugged. "How are you doing, Moana?" Maui asked Moana, breaking the hug. "I'm doing great, Maui. Have you?" Moana said. "Can't complain." Maui said as they went back inside the fale. Maui is a boisterous demigod of South Pacific legend that primarily serves as an audacious hero and a guardian of mankind. Born on the island village of Motunui, Moana is the daughter of Chief Tui and Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging.

As Moana and Maui talked about the good things they've done, Maui heard the baby cries. "Did I hear a baby crying?" Maui asked Moana. "Yes. I'm looking after her. Would you like to see her?" Moana said. "I would love to see her." Maui said. "Good. Wait here. I'll be right back." Moana said as she went to the other room to pick up the baby. It's a guests' room in case anybody including Mabel can stay with her. Maui waited and look at Mini Maui. He shrugged. Mini Maui is a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui.

Moana got Mabel, who stopped crying, and still wrapped in her pink cuddlewrap swaddle blanket out of her sleepyhead deluxe portable baby pod, white and carried her to the room where Maui is. He gasped softly as Moana walked to him and showed him Mabel. He leaned close to her but not too close. "She's adorable." Maui said, gently stroking her face with his square finger. "What's her name?" Maui asked Moana. "Her name is Mabel." Moana said as Mabel looked at the demigod. "Hello, Mabel. I'm Maui." Maui said to Mabel. When Maui began to gently touch her face he felt a tug. It was Mini Maui. He pulled one of Maui's tattoos, let go and points to Mabel. "And this is Mini Maui." Maui said. Mabel babbled happily and reached her little arms and touch Maui's smiling face with her hand.

"Can I hold her?" Maui asked. "Of course." Moana said. Maui sat down and held out his arms. She handed Mabel to Maui. She gently put her in his waiting arms as Mini Maui looked on. "Aww! Moana, she is so adorable." Maui said as Mabel hold his square finger. "I know." Moana said as Maui gently rubbed the baby's face with his square finger. Then Mabel is fallen asleep in Maui's arms as it's already nighttime. Maui agreed to help Moana taking care of Mabel. Moana and Maui take Mabel, in Maui's arms, to the guests' room where her sleepyhead deluxe portable baby pod, white is.

Moana let Maui put Mabel to bed. As Moana watched, Maui gently stroke Mabel's hair as she still asleep. Moana is thinking about what they shall do tomorrow. When Moana looked at Maui and Mabel, Maui is falling asleep too. Watching her sleeping is making him sleepy. His head laying close to her head. His long curly black hair is touching her face. Moana came to the kitchen to fill Mabel's bottle with organic infant formula 1 (400g) bulk pack x 6 and put the bottle in AVENT digital bottle warmer. At midnight Mabel began to cry and Maui gave her a bottle with milk inside it. She stopped crying, drank the milk and fell asleep. Maui put her back to bed and went to sleep with her. His arms around her.

Day 2, Maui and Mabel got up before Moana. Maui had already fed Mabel. While Maui play with Mabel, Moana got up. "Morning, Curly." Maui said, holding the baby in his arms. "Morning, guys." Moana said. Then afterwards it's a sunny day and Moana, Maui and Mabel went outside for a fresh air.

Moana carried Mabel and her skip hop pronto changing mat, yodo versatile baby changing bag with insulated feeding bottle holder, pink contains Vital Baby Warm-a-Bowl in Pink, huggies - natural care baby wipes, 64ct, Johnson's baby, baby powder, original, huggies snug & dry diapers, size 2, biona organic apple & banana purée 350g, munchkin, safety spoons, 3+ months, philips AVENT natural 9oz baby bottle - pink and striped cotton bib while Maui is pulling wagon truck with 5th wheel, 13 in. H contains her rose chair baby feeding chair adjustable, baby girl bean bag pillow, pink and super soft cream luxurious swirl plush satin edged baby blanket - suitable for baby girl. His fishhook is on wagon truck with 5th wheel, 13 in. H.

Maui told Moana that he had to talk to Tui. As Maui talked to Tui, Moana put Mabel in her baby girl bean bag pillow, pink and tucked her in her super soft cream luxurious swirl plush satin edged baby blanket - suitable for baby girl.

As Mabel babbled happily and take a nap in her baby girl bean bag pillow, pink, Moana is playing with her friend, the ocean. She's close to Mabel so she could keep an eye on her. Then Maui, in a hawk form, came back. He told Moana that she did a good job. Maui, still in a hawk form, turned to the sleeping baby. Mabel woke up, see Maui in a hawk form and babbled. "It's alright, little one. It's only me." Maui soothed, gently nuzzling her cheek. Mabel giggled as Maui continued nuzzling her cheek. Then still in a hawk form, Maui gently picked the baby up and hugged her gently with his wings. After a few minutes, she take a nap again. Maui gently put her back in her baby girl bean bag pillow, pink and rubbed her little tummy with his feathers and after that he gently tucked her in her super soft cream luxurious swirl plush satin edged baby blanket - suitable for baby girl by using his talons.

Then they had their lunch. Maui, transformed back to a demigod, feed Mabel. Then after that, Maui put Mabel back in her baby girl bean bag pillow, pink and play peek-a-boo with her and Mini Maui joined him. Afterwards it's time to go back inside. At night they already had their dinner, it's bathtime for Mabel and Moana let Maui bathe her. After he bathed her, he dried her, change her diaper, wrapped her in her pink cuddlewrap swaddle blanket and put her to bed. As she fall asleep, he gently put his hand on her face and gently rubbing it with his thumb and went to sleep with her.

Day 3 Mabel's parents will be back tomorrow morning and Moana, Maui and Mabel got up have their breakfast, went outside again and this time Maui is holding the baby. He played with her. After lunch Mini Maui began to make Mabel laugh by dancing. Moana laughed too. Then it's Maui's turn. "Chee-hoo!" He exclaimed as he do the haka. After he finished Mabel giggled and clapped her hands. She loves all of Maui's haka. After that it's bedtime.

Day 4, Mabel's parents are back and thanked Moana and Maui for babysitting Mabel. They decided that they let them babysitting Mabel again. But before they go home, Mabel babbled, saying there's one more thing she has to do: give Moana and Maui a hug.

The End!


End file.
